Certain sulfinyl and sulfonyl pyridine N-oxides are taught as being effective herbicides. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,542, 4,019,893 and 4,050,921 incorporated herein by reference. Similarly, certain triazinones in particular, 4-amino-6-tertiary butyl-3-(methyl thio)-1,2,4-triazine-5(4H) one are useful as herbicides. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,801 incorporated herein by reference.
The triazinone is particularly effective in control of weeds in soybeans and potatoes. However, this herbicide does not control grass as well and is also relatively ineffective against broadleaf plants such as jimsonweed and morningglory.